Sell the Frame
by ToBecomeAClown
Summary: When Sasha gives the girls a break from the gym, what will Emily do with her free time? Set after the last episode of season one. Damon/Emily, Razor/Emily friendship.
1. Chapter 1

With a wonderful turn of events, Sasha gives us three days off. Three days off. I haven't had a day off in years. He says it's because he doesn't want us to strain ourselves too much. He thinks that we'll just damage ourselves more if we keep practicing for fifteen hours of the day for the rest of the time until our next competition. So, like I said, he's giving us three days off.

Of course, no one buys it. Why would Sasha let us off now, after all the benefits of our hard work have became clear? He wouldn't. Lauren keeps saying that it's all thanks to Summer, and that she forced him to give all the gymnasts a break. Kaylie thinks that Sasha's logic is right, and she gives him all the praise for allowing them the day off. She really knows that Sasha wouldn't come up with that idea, but I think that she just really doesn't want to agree with Lauren so she comes up with that. Obviously, Payson's pissed. Especially since she just re-gained all her confidence and she's ready to start training again. But she'll get over it. Eventually.

And me? Well, I've decided not to question anyone. Somewhat because it isn't my place to question Sasha, and because I'm already in deep shit with him about the job and all. But mostly, it's just because I want the day off.

I'm tired of hearing the rest of my teammates gossip about the mini vacation we just received, so I pick up my bag and leave. I have better, and more important, things to do in these three days then talk about why we're receiving them.

On my way out to the door, I hear Payson yelling at Sasha, begging for him to cancel their time off or at least just to let her practice. I laugh to myself at this.

I drop by at the Pizza Shack on my way home. I was already off from work today and tomorrow, but I wanted to buy a pizza to celebrate my vacation. Plus, I was hungry and mom isn't much of a cook.

"Hey, my gymnast friend- slash- fellow Pizza Shack worker." Razor greets me, with a smile, as I sit down on one of the stools and the counter.

"Hey." I say back.

"What're you doing here so early? Shouldn't you still be training your little butt off at your little gymnast palace?" He continues to smile. I mentally decide that he's an all about happy person.

"My gymnast palace?" I question with a slight laugh, which makes his grin larger. Then I continue, "No. Well, yeah, I should be, but Sasha, my coach, gave us three days off."

"Wow, that's nice." He says.

"Yeah, but I just never had any time off before. Even before we moved here, and I joined the rock, I've always had a job, and school work and other things like that to do. Never once in my whole life have I had a day off. I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself for these three days."

He takes a second before he replies. I think he was trying to absorb everything I just said. "That's kind of sad." He pauses again, it looks like he is going to continue, but after a while he just looks back up at me.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I pause. "I've never thought of it like that before, though. I've always enjoyed everything that I've done when I didn't have breaks, that I never realized I wanted one." I pause again. "Does that make any sense?"

"Does what you just said make, like, grammatical sense. Yes. Did what your words mean, about not wanting vacation make sense? No."

I laugh. Razor smiles.

"RAZOR! Stop flirting with girls and get back to work. Does it look like we can afford to lose any customers. A patient customer has been waiting at the other side of the counter for a really long time, and your just talking to… Emily! Yes, thank God you're here! Get your apron on and let's go! Make some pizzas! Take some orders! Chop chop!" The crazy boss of the Pizza Shack then exits with a loud groan. Razor and I look at each other and laugh.

"Well, I guess I'd better get back to work then." He smiles at me. "I don't need to be murdered by crazy Pizza Shack lady tonight."

I laugh again. "Alright, yeah, I should be going home anyway." I start to put my coat back on and walk away, when Razor calls my name again. "Emily!"

I turn back to face him with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Listen, I heard what happened with you and Damon. How you went to talk to him at the studio and he already left. You must've been crushed."

It took everything I had to not begin to cry again right there, but I didn't. Instead I faked a smile and replied, "Yeah, it was hard. Especially since I still don't have any contact with him, you know? I wish he knew that I loved him."

I can see that those words crushed Razor a little, but I didn't really care. I'm not going to lie just so his feelings won't get hurt.

"Well, hey. I'm off from work tomorrow too." Razor says, "Do you want to hang out, you know just chill tomorrow?"

I guess he sees my hesitant look and adds "You know, just as friends of course. You know, because of the whole you're in love with my best friend thing."

I smile once again. I guess his happiness is contagious.

"Yeah, okay, sure. We can 'chill' tomorrow."

"Awesome! Alright, I'll come pick you up at your house around eleven in the morning, alright?"

"Sure, sounds great."

When Razor smiles and turns back the now rather long line of customers, I know it's my cue to leave. But I leave smiling, something I've never done from the Pizza Shack in some time.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last MIOBI Damon/Emily oneshot called Just Don't Fall. I love reviews! So, please review this one! This one is going to be a chapter story, and it is Damon/Emily also. I only support Razor/Emily friendship. Please review and tell me what you think, and tell me what you want me to improve on. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and also, in case you didn't realize, this all takes place after the last episode of the first season. That's all for now! R&R! –Megan AKA ToBecomeAClown**


	2. Chapter 2

As if I were on cue, I opened the door to go get the newspaper that was delivered earlier that day, just when Razor was about to knock. He was smiling, of course.

"Hey." I greeted as I walked past him to pick up the newspaper off the front porch; original task accomplished.

I then walked back into my house and held the door open for Razor. That was my way of inviting him in and I knew he understood that as he followed me into the small house.

I threw the newspaper onto the little kitchen table that was deprived of any food or drinks, but covered in bills and other sort of junk. I was going to ask Razor if he wanted anything to drink, until I looked at the clock and realized it was only 9:30 in the morning. I didn't recognize that he was here an hour and a half before schedule. This is because I am constantly waking up at 4:30 to go the rock and the hours are often lost there. I don't know what different hours feel like.

"You're early." It was a statement. No emotion, no question or protest, just an output statement.

"Yes." He pauses and looks at the old clock hanging on the wall. "I most certainly am."

I realize that I'm hungry so I walk over to the cabinets and search for something to eat. I settle on some toast. As I grab the white bread out of the cabinet and place one piece in the toaster I say, "I thought you'd still be asleep. Isn't that how bands work? Play all night, sleep all day?"

My bread pops out of the toaster and I put it on a plate, then turn around to face Razor. I eat my toast dry as I face Razor, awaiting his reply.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that that's how it usually goes. But these are special circumstances."

I take a sip of water and raise my eyebrows at him. "And what are these special circumstances?"

"You'll see."

I didn't think that I was supposed to respond to that comment, or at least if I were then I didn't know how to, so I just continued to eat.

I guess Razor didn't have a plan for another comment either, so we just stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Ugh, Emily, I really don't know how you can function at this hour." My mom complains as she drags herself to the coffee pot to brew some fresh coffee. Her hair's a mess and her cheetah print rob appears as it has been on her floor for days and that she literally just threw it on. She's also completely oblivious to Razor who's watching her frantic ways.

"Mom." I interrupt her process of pouring multiple sugar packets into her bowl of Special K cereal, "we have a guest."

She turns around to see Razor smiling, and he gives her a little wave. Mom smiles back as she pats down her hair, suddenly conscious of her appearance.

"Hi, Razor, how are you? Can I get you something to eat? Drink?" She spits out all these questions as fast as she's moving. She's trying to make room on the couch for him to sit. I don't understand how she can be embarrassed by the mess. She knows that people can drop by at any given time. If you don't want anyone to see the house as a wreck, don't let it become that way in the first place.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks. Actually, me and Emily were going to be leaving shortly." He looks at me the same time as Mom does, except her expression is questioning. So is mine.

"We were?"

"Well, if your mom will let you." He says, half statement, half questioning my mom for approval.

Obviously, she smiles and says "Of course, go have fun." She wants me out of the house. I know it.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I head to open the door. When I don't hear a reply I turn around to see what happened to Razor. He was opening my drawers and taking out clothes and stuffing them into one of the duffel bags I have sitting next to my bed for when I go away for gymnastics meets.

I start to run back toward him. "What the hell are you doing?" I'm mad. Who the hell is he to open up my drawers? I have personal things in there.

He knew my reaction was coming, so he was already prepared with a response. He handed me a sealed envelope which had nothing written on the cover or the seal. I looked up at Razor, questioningly, but he was only smirking, avoiding eye contact with me, while he continued to pack my things. I decided to stop wasting time and opened the envelope quickly. I revealed the contents of the envelope. Two plane tickets? By this time Razor was looking at me and smirking still. I must've looked as confused as ever because Razor pointed to a spot on the ticket. Destination: France. I froze. He was taking me to France. I looked at the date. That's today. I ran over to my calendar. Damon was in France. Playing today. I hugged Razor, jumping up and down. Obviously.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that it took so long to update and I realize that this chapter is short too, but it's up right? Also, IMPORTANT NOTE- this is all taking place like the second season isn't happening.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you all review this chapter too!**

**Also also, if you want to know what's happening and why I'm running so late on updating and such, I now have a twitter, ToBecomeAClown, so you can catch up with me there!**

**Thanks for reviewing and I'll try to update chapter 3 again soon. I'm looking for at least 2 reviews before I post chapter 3. Thank you!**

**- Megan AKA ToBecomeAClown**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I am so extremely sorry that I haven't updated in about two weeks, but I have been super busy with babysitting every week day and having graduation/ birthday parties on the weekends and such. But here it goes, the third chapter. Enjoy and please read and review!**

In a matter of fifteen minutes tops I had everything that I could think a girl would need who was going to a foreign country to have closure with a boy in a band.

The navy blue suitcase that held all my clothes was on the floor by the door, placed next to my duffel bag as I hugged my mom goodbye. As I stood there squeezing her tightly around her waist, I thought how a regular mother should never allow her teenage daughter to go around the world for a boy, but that thought was quickly released when I remembered my mother was certainly not a regular mother. My mom was more of a romantic, and a friend to me, more than she is a mother. I decided not to contemplate the pros and cons of having a friend over a mom and just except it as it was.

I gave my brother a quick hug too and then picked up my bags and left. I placed them in the back of Razor's silver car and hopped into the passenger seat. I buckled up and we were on our way.

We sat in silence for a good five minutes. I felt Razor looking at me as he drove, but I didn't make eye contact. I didn't know what he wanted to say to me and I didn't want to talk to him about Damon. I still feel uncomfortable about that. I know that he liked me and I know that he is now okay with the fact the Damon and I are more than friends. I guess I don't feel uncomfortable speaking to him about Damon, just slightly guilty.

He finally speaks, realizing that I will never meet his gaze, "So. How you feeling?"

It's funny. It seems like he was waiting so long for me to talk to him and now once he spoke he refused to look at me and pretended like he was focusing intensely on the road, when I really know that he wasn't taking in any sort of his surroundings. He also seemed fidgety and nervous. Maybe Damon and I being together is an uncomfortable thing for him.

"Good." I answer, simply. I now am careful not to seem too thrilled, since it appears that he no longer is happy about this trip.

He doesn't have anything else to say and neither do I so we just sit in the car in silence for another couple of minutes, except this time with the slightest amount of tension. Plus, I no longer feel Razor's eyes burning a whole onto the side of my head. I still can't decide if that's a good thing or not.

At least twenty minutes had to go by with complete silence. No radio or anything. Just complete silence. Razor seems to clear his throat, then he begins, " I am not happy about taking you to France. I mean, I am happy about going there with you, I just wish there were different circumstances."

His voice is low and shaky. He didn't once take his eyes of the trail of cars and trucks in front of him. I didn't know what to say, but that was okay because he wasn't done speaking.

"I'm not going to lie to protect you, Emily, I still have feelings for you." He finally looks at me. I've been staring at him for this whole speech, so now our eyes meet. His speech is genuine and real. I certainly appreciate that. I just don't feel the same way, but I don't dare say that out loud, at least not right now.

He finally turns back to the road and goes on, "I know you don't have feelings for me, and I know that you love Damon.

"I also hope that you know the only reason I am supporting this whole relationship or hooking up or just talking a lot about your gymnastics and his music and your fights and whatever the hell else you do is because he loves you too.

"Damon has been my best buddy since we were three, he moved in down the block from me." He smiles, obviously reminiscing about his childhood experiences.

"Even as a kid he was messed up, dark and hidden. He was the only kid I've ever experienced, ever, who was so freaking messed up, but he was still my best friend. And Emily, let me tell you, when you have a best friend for fourteen years, and all you want is for him to be happy, to love someone who loves him back, then you give him what does that. Even if it's yours or something that you want, or even need, you give that up for your best friend because it's the first time you've ever seen him smile like that. It's the first goddam time that he's genuinely happy and you gotta give him that."

He keeps repeating the last sentence over. This is a side of Razor I've never seen. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he could've killed me right there. He was so intense and dark himself. His voice seemed shallow, but meaningful at the same time. I also think he was crying. I didn't know what to do, or how to react. Somewhere in his rant we ended up the parking lot of the airport, and we were parked.

I felt so bad for Razor. I felt like crying for him, but he was doing enough of that for himself. I still had no idea how to go about helping him, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I kissed him.

**A/N: Okayyyy, so there it is. I want to get it posted already and I don't have time to proof read, so I am truly sorry for any grammatical errors. Thanks so much for reading and please review! –Megan AKA ToBecomeAClown**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to any reviewers who haven't given up on this story yet. I'm not going to say crap about never having time or anything, I'm sorry, just things have been going on. But now that I'm back in the schedule with school and that I have my own laptop, I will try to progress faster. Anyway, here goes… **

**I SUGGEST READING AT LEAST THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER AS A REFRESHER… Just so you know **

I pulled away after a brief three seconds of kissing him because he didn't kiss me back. He looked shocked and sort or terrified but I didn't really care how he felt because I felt my cheeks turn hot and I knew they were growing red. I never got embarrassed.

"Oh." Razor started as he turned to sit properly in his seat and turned off the car. I could now see a hint of a smirk on his face. "Okay."

I thought I heard him chuckle a little but I wasn't sure since it was dark out and the lights in the car went off with the engine.

I started to spit out all different kinds of sounds, but Razor interrupted me.

"I kinda spent a lot of money to bring you to France, lets not fuck it up because of that."

That remark pissed me off. I opened the door to the car and left. It was storming outside and I was only wearing a t-shirt. I felt angry. I wasn't sure why, but I did. I think it's because he didn't kiss me back.

I then heard Razor slam his door and I watched him open the trunk to first hand me an old raincoat of his, but then to grad our bags.

We walked into the airport in silence. It was once again awkward between us and I could once again feel him glancing at me every now and then. I swear, this whole big mysterious thing between us had got to stop. I was about to say something about it to him, until he once again interrupted me. I then took note that our entire relationship is cyclical.

"I was joking." He began.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about at first, but then I got that he was talking about the comment he made after, well, you know.

"I know, Razor. I'm not mad."

"You sure?" He questioned. "'cause you seemed pretty pissed."

I didn't want to respond to that, so I decided to begin my defense.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I kissed you." I paused. "I'm just nervous I guess."

"Oh, really. I thought it was because you finally realized that you couldn't resist my sexiness anymore."

This made me smile, but I still hit his arm.

I heard the rain stop pounding outside, and I knew it was going to be a good day.

**Okay, so I updated.**

**Yes, I realize it's the shortest chapter ever, BUT I have off of school tomorrow and nothing else to do so chapter 5 will most likely be up TOMORROW! Yay! Hahah. **

**Thank you for reading and please review. If I don't get just one review, I won't keep posting. Just saying. **

**-Megan AKA ToBecomeAClown**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

It was six thirty, an hour and a half early, but still not early enough. All you could hear was the crowd screaming. You would have thought the main act came out for a surprise meet and greet but it was really just the marijuana, alcohol and suspense that brought them all to be that loud. The opening act, or should I say Damon, wasn't even on stage yet. I guess concerts are different in France.

Razor and I finally found our seats next to a group of kids who seemed to be American too. They were hitting on the French girls around them while passing a bong. I decided I needed to use the bathroom.

Not that I'm bad enough with directions anyway, being in a foreign concert hall wandering around by myself I found myself lost and opening up random doors because I don't know how to speak French to even ask anyone else.

When I came across a door that said toilettes without a picture, I decided to take the risk and go in. The room I went into was far from a 'toilette'. It was filled with groupies and roadies and other musicians I didn't recognize, who were snorting a line of coke. Does everyone do drugs these days? Not that I would know anyway. There's nothing toxic at the Rock and that's that only place I ever go.

I was about to turn around and leave since it was not the bathroom that I was looking for, but then I heard someone yell my name. Damon. I turned around to see him. He looked hotter than ever. You knew he was shocked to see me by the expression on his face. He stood frozen like a statue for some time, but then realization hit him and he came running to me. It wasn't that intense though, like something that you see in the movies. Everyone was too busy with their own things to even notice. But it was special to me.

"Emily." He said for the hundredth time, trying to make sure he wasn't imagining anything. He was hugging me, then he stopped to look at me, then he hugged me again. It felt good to be loved, to be missed.

I just laughed at him and hugged him back. God, I missed him so much.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"I got the weekend off and I just missed you so much, Damon. I needed to come see you." He smiled at this and hugged me again.

"I missed you so much too. Emily, you're all I think about here."

I smiled and it was silent for a while. Well at least neither of us was talking; the loud screams of everyone in the audience could still clearly be heard.

"Damon. You got five minutes. Hurry it up." A man wearing a headset told Damon while staring at me the entire time.

Damon had me pushed up against a wall while he was hovering over me, one of his hands on the wall above my shoulder. The man came up behind Damon and Damon never turned around.

"Alright." Damon answered back, a little too harshly. The man left and I looked up at Damon. "I guess that's your cue." He smirked and kissed me.

"I don't want to go. I don't want you to leave." He kissed me again.

"Damon, you have to go. I'll be here when the concert's over. I promise."

"Fine." Damon replied reluctantly. I gave him one last kiss then turned to leave.

"Emily." I turned. "I love you."

"I love you too, Damon."

**AN: I know, it's super short, and I know, it's been a long time since I've updated. I just really wanted to put something out. Next chapter will be longer and have more Damon and Emily, so hopefully it'll be worth it. I needed a short filler chapter again for them to meet. I promise the next one will be better. **

**Anyway, I am going to have this chapter up by Sunday, April 10, the LATEST. My goal is really by next Friday, but I don't know what next school week will be like, so we'll see. And note, I said I'm going to, it's definite. Chapter 6 will be up next weekend. **

**Read and Review. Thank You! -Megan AKA ToBecomeAClown**


	6. Chapter 6

"So..?" Damon questioned me as I granted him entrance into my hotel room. God he looked hot.

"So…what?" I decided to tease him, all the while having a grin on my face. He smiled back at me and stayed outside the room, leaning on the wall in the hallway.

"So…what did you think of me? Me performing? You know, the concert you paid money for and flew to Paris to see?"

"Oh, that concert." I laughed lightly. "It was okay."

Damon raised his eyebrows at this. "Only okay? 'Cause I was expecting an awesome, a spectacular, even just a great."

He came in the room now and sat down on Razor's bed. Oh right, I still have to tell Damon that I came here with Razor… It can wait until later.

I lied on the bed next to him and he looked down at me and I smiled. That was my way of telling him that, in fact, I really did believe that the concert was awesome, spectacular and great. And he knew that too.

He lied next to me, grabbed my hand and held it to his chest and looked deep into my eyes. A rather cliché move but I'll take it anyway. When your life is dedicated to gymnastics and only gymnastics the type of love you get isn't really important as long as you have said love.

We just sat there in silence for a long time after that, which I was fine with. I loved just being able to be with Damon and hold his hand. Every touch felt good and I needed that right now.

"I really do love you." Damon reassured, although no one was questioning him.

"I know." I responded, he slightly smiled but something seemed wrong. "What's wrong?" I pried.

He paused a little too long and finally answered "Nothing, Emily. Nothing."

Damon then pulled his hand away from mine and I frowned subconsciously. I turned on my side and looked at his face and into his eyes which seemed as dark and intense as usual, except now he seemed very interested in the ceiling. I was hoping he would be paying a little more attention to me.

"I do love you." He stated once again. "But this is getting hard."

He realized it was a bad idea to finish there when he saw the hurt look on my face. He quickly began to explain.

"No, no, I'm like not breaking up with you or anything. God, Emily, I could never do that. I'm just saying that it's hard to be so far from you. It's hard to not be with you all the time. Emily, I miss you so much."

He paused and took a deep breath in. I'm not sure if he wanted me to respond yet or not but regardless I didn't. I could tell that he wasn't finished speaking and I really wanted to hear this. I loved hearing about his feelings and helping him figure things out. Plus he's raving about me and the self-esteem boost is really needed occasionally.

"In case you couldn't tell," He continued sarcastically, "All my music, all of my songs are about you. You inspire me to write and to sing and to perform, and you're in Colorado when I'm in France and I'm in Colorado when you're in France and it's just so hard sometimes. Come on Emily, you know. What's a candle without a match?" He smiles, "What's a gymnast without a leotard?"

I knew what he was trying to say, but I still, jokingly and teasingly, questioned him. "A gymnast on the cover of Playboy?"

But Damon didn't want this moment to be funny, only meaningful and heartfelt. "Yeah, well, a candle would still be existent without a flame; it just wouldn't have a purpose. That's what my life is like when I'm not with you. You're my flame, Emily, but you're carried with the wind and you just keep getting put out."

Now this sweet and romantic between us became rather depressing, but like I said before, I love it when Damon opens up to me and expresses his true feelings. I love when he gets vulnerable towards me. Some people may deny it but deep down everybody likes to feel that they're needed.

I kissed him. We haven't really had a good kiss since I saw him and he was being so sweet and I was so incredibly in love with him at the moment that I kissed him. Plus, he is also just a really good kisser and I missed kissing him.

He kissed me back and it felt good. I think it was because I needed him so much, or maybe because he needed me so much, or maybe it was because I'm a teenager and my hormones or whatever but I wanted to go further. I wanted our relationship to be deeper. I realized my hand sliding down his body and stopping right above his belt. When he moaned into my lips my hand went onto his belt buckle and he immediately pushed me away slightly. I didn't know what had gotten into me and that moment, but I was glad Damon stopped it. Now I knew that not only was I loved and needed, but also respected and cared for.

Even though it was established we weren't going that far I still kissed him again. I don't know how long we kissed until we stopped for air.

I loved kissing him, there are always so many sparks flying. Those are the same sparks that light our match.

**A/N: Alright, I'm officially not setting any more deadlines for myself since I keep going WAY past them, but here this is! I know it's pretty short but it's finally Damon and Emily! **

**There are two reasons that I'm not updating like I should. One is writers block. I honestly forgot where I was planning on going with this story and am still trying to come up with an idea. Also, of course I LOVE Damon and Emily, but I prefer to write about Razor and Emily's friendship. I think that's because Razor was my favorite character and now since he's not on it, I have to make up for it in my stories.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Megan AKA ToBecomeAClown**


End file.
